Special feeling
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] La nieve azota a Tokio en San Valentín y las parejas se dan calor mutuamente. Naraku y Kagura también son pareja, pero son una pareja especial. Ellos prefieren darse calor muy a su manera, y en plena cadena nacional. [Fanfic basado en el meme "Special feeling"]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener.

 **Nota:** fanfic escrito en conjunto con **Ari's Madness** e inspirado en el meme _Special feeling_ **.**

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, referencia a temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

" _Estar en la nieve con mi amada, me da un sentimiento muy especial. Me gusta"_

 **Meme Special feeling**

* * *

 **Special feeling**

—El clima es una mierda, Naraku —masculló Kagura de mala gana, mirando hacia abajo de vez en vez, intentando que sus botas no resbalaran sobre el escurridizo suelo tapizado con la nieve acumulada de toda la mañana—. No sé por qué putas querías tomar el maldito tren.

Naraku, quien caminaba a su lado y no de mejor humor, se aguantaba la incomodidad de sostener a su _dulce_ novia mientras caminaban por la estación de Shibuya. Ella había entrelazado su brazo con el de él no con una linda mirada influenciada por la fiebre de San Valentín, sino con una clara advertencia que le decía " _no pienso hacer el ridículo sola. Si no me sostienes, nos vamos los dos de culo al suelo, cabrón"._

El hombre rodó los ojos y la agarró con más fuerza, pensando en lo patético que sería darse de hocico o de culo directo al suelo helado (¡y lo que dolería, carajo!) sin que se la llevara también.

¿Qué? ¡Ella pensaba lo mismo!

—Deja de quejarte. No podíamos ir en auto con toda esta nieve —contestó acomodando un poco el paraguas que sostenía con la otra mano y los cubría a ambos del hostil clima. No conforme con eso, el jodido paraguas era color rosa pastel tapizado con grandes puntos blancos. Era de Kanna, la hermana menor de Kagura, _su cuñadita_ , y había sido Kagura quien lo eligió para ella en su afán de que usara otro color además del blanco, pero Naraku agradecía estar junto a su novia en esos momentos. Se hubiera visto ridículo caminando solo por la nieve con un maldito paraguas rosa sobre la cabeza. Al menos si iba con una chica tenía pretexto implícito para sacarse de encima la imagen de idiota que lo carcomía cada vez que veía pasar a otro hombre con paraguas que lo miraba como si tuviese en la cara algo la mar de entretenido.

—¡Agh, estoy cagada de frío! —exclamó de nuevo su novia, devolviéndolo al mundo real justo a tiempo para esquivar un enorme montón de nieve que lo hubiese mojado hasta las pantorrillas. Kagura dio unos cortos saltitos mientras caminaban, tratando de entrar en calor mientras puteaba mentalmente su corto abrigo negro—. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme salir? —se quejó una vez más. Naraku rezongó con fastidio. No se podía tener contenta a esa mujer.

—Uf, disculpa, pero es San Valentín; sólo quería llevarte a almorzar juntos. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —se excusó, y a simple vista cualquier chica se habría derretido de amor y empalagosa ternura al escuchar a su novio decirle eso, pero Kagura estaba lejos de ser cualquier chica—. Luego dicen que los hombres no somos románticos, que sólo pensamos en sexo y guarradas.

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó con sarcasmo, llamando la atención de un par de transeúntes—. Mira, cabrón, que no soy tonta. Mientras tú dijiste que ibas al baño, te vi salir del restaurante para preguntar sobre las ofertas de los hoteles del amor que estaban al frente.

Naraku ahogó una risilla y en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, ignorando la queja de la joven y su rostro de reproche. ¡Oh, bueno, no era la primera vez que lo descubrían en jugadas como esas.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Estoy teniendo un detalle contigo! Estoy dispuesto a pagar para divertirnos en otro lugar. Que no se diga que soy un tacaño.

—No te hagas. Sé que preguntaste por el cuarto rojo con tubo de bailarina exótica.

Naraku estuvo a punto de contestar algo. Se consideraba un hombre controlador, sagaz y astuto que solamente caía en tentaciones cuando le daba la gana, sin embargo de vez en cuando le daban esos ataques de hombre idiota. Se le trabó la lengua al imaginar a Kagura bailando sensualmente sólo para él, en ropa interior y restregándose contra el tubo igual que la más sucia de las _strippers_. De pronto un par de personas que destacaban entre la multitud se les acercaron de golpe.

Kagura iba a contestarle algo afilado cuando notó la cara de imbécil que puso su novio, pero se detuvo al instante al igual que él al ver a los dos hombres enfrente de ellos, sin embargo él notó algo por demás destacado en el hombre de oscuro cabello castaño que portaba gabardina negra. Tenía la desenvoltura descarada propia de alguien acostumbrado a ser visto por miles: era un reportero, uno que Naraku conocía y el cual, además, le debía unas cuantas. En su _gafete_ de identificación podía verse el familiar nombre de Onigumo Musō, un reportero de poca monta que gustaba de coquetear con sus compañeras y lo suficientemente corrupto como para maquillar noticias y manipularlas. Naraku lo había conocido en la universidad, a pesar de haber estado en diferentes facultades.

Vaya que recordaba al muy maldito.

El reportero se acomodó un poco la gruesa gabardina negra, sin soltar su fiel y enorme micrófono; detrás de él iba su respectivo camarógrafo, con el aparato negro montado sobre su hombro, grabándolo todo en vivo para la cadena nacional de noticias, el famoso _Shikon News._

—Señor —abordó el reportero llamado Musō, dirigiéndose a Naraku—. ¿Qué opina de tener nieve en San Valentín?

Naraku alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido y ofendido. Lo último que se esperaba ese día era toparse con un reportero, viejo conocido, que le preguntase su opinión sobre las nevadas brutales que últimamente había sufrido Tokio. También se dio cuenta de que los habían abordado por tratarse de San Valentín y lucir como una pareja, a ver qué tanto obstaculizaba el clima los planes para los enamorados en esa fecha. Y obviamente lo había abordado por tratarse de _Naraku_. Esas coincidencias de la vida.

Bueno, técnicamente Kagura y él eran pareja, así que eran candidatos para esa noticia, y aunque pudo pensar que lo abordaron para salir en televisión por guapo, y que ese delicioso pensamiento en su mente en cualquier otra situación le hubiese elevado el ego hasta los cielos, lo cierto es que ese mismo reportero lo había abordado justo un año atrás, el invierno pasado y en otra nevada, con la misma pregunta; la diferencia es que se le había acercado estando con otra mujer, y el muy bastardo había sido el causante de que las cosas no funcionaran con aquella chica. Aquel momento azotó la mente de Naraku como un puñetazo.

 _Kikyō, la chica que había tenido a Naraku obsesionado desde la universidad, luego de mucho insistir y cortejar (por no decir acosar) finalmente le había dado una oportunidad, una prueba de fuego directa donde Naraku no se podía permitir fallos; no habría segundas oportunidades para lo que parecía la culminación de su largo plan de conquista._

 _Para toda respuesta la había llevado a comer a un restaurante carísimo donde hasta una ensalada costaba un huevo y la mitad del otro, y lo peor del asunto es que Kikyō no parecía impresionada por eso, pero Naraku era el Gran Naraku, como le gustaba llamarse, y no permitiría que toda su suerte quedara en manos de un simple restaurante; estaba él y todo su sofisticado encanto, ¿cierto?_

 _Las cosas, a simple vista, iban bien, al menos mientras se encontraban caminando bajo la nieve, cubiertos con un paraguas, intentando encontrar la manera más discreta de pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros sin que ella lo congelara con la mirada. Estaba en eso cuando un reportero que reconoció se les acercó ansioso. Naraku, quien para ese entonces ya era un abogado haciéndose su fama de perro desgraciado y chacal, reconoció al reportero: Onigumo Musō, viejo compañero de universidad, antiguo amigo de juergas y finalmente rival en el amor._

 _Quién sabe qué era lo que Kikyō tenía, que podía tener a más de un hombre a sus pies dispuesto a matar por ella, atención que ignoraba cual mujer inalcanzable con su fría mirada de indiferencia, pero esta vez, se dijo Naraku al reconocer a Musō, es que él, luego de mucho, había ganado la partida. Le había ganado a su rival, por la sencilla razón de que estaba en una cita con ella, algo que el reportero que tenía enfrente nunca consiguió._

— _Señor —dijo Musō, haciendo como si jamás hubiese visto a la pareja que tenía enfrente. Les acercó el micrófono justo después de hacer su pregunta—. ¿Qué opina de tener nieve en San Valentín?_

 _Vaya… ¿así que admitía su derrota? ¡Un buen perdedor! Eso pensó Naraku, aunque algo que siempre pasaba por alto es que él mismo era un mal ganador, y cuando tenía el ego inflado, con tanta confianza encima, podía caer en lo idiota, creyéndose omnipotente. Era cuando las cosas se le caían y arruinaban y era tiempo de que aún no aprendía esa lección._

— _Estar con Kikyō en la nieve, en nuestra primera cita, la hace sentir especial. Y sé que le gusta_ — _contestó con una sonrisa sardónica dirigida a Musō, haciendo énfasis en la frase que delataba la cita, la cual efectivamente era la primera._

 _Cuando se volvió hacia Kikyō y observó su glacial mirada, mucho más helada que el hostil clima que los rodeaba, supo que estaba perdido. Onigumo Musō lo disfrutó como una maldita zorra cuando Kikyōu, muy elegantemente, simplemente soltó un quedo "hmmp", pegó media vuelta y dejó a Naraku ahí sólo._

 _Lo dejó ahí sólo en plena cadena nacional, en vivo. No había que entrar en detalles de cuanto lo trollearon en el trabajo._

¡Como ese recuerdo aún lo atormentaba en medio de mares de vergüenza! Y por supuesto, el maldito de Onigumo Musō lo había abordado nuevamente al reconocerlo, ansioso por ser el dueño de otra escenita como la de la otra vez. Hasta comenzó a pensar que el muy psicópata lo acosaba y que su único fin en la vida era arruinar las citas de su viejo conocido de universidad. ¡Vaya desalmado, que eso era pecado entre los hombres!

Con eso en mente, decidió contestar con todo el sarcasmo que pudo improvisar en ese momento, de la forma más vulgar que se le ocurrió y convertirse en un hombre íntegro, digno de la censura de las televisoras.

—Joder, mira —exclamó Naraku alzando ambas cejas, haciéndose el desentendido, como si no conociera al reportero, mientras Kagura fruncía el ceño desconcertada, sobre todo cuando su novio la apuntó con el dedo pulgar—. Espero que la nieve no me cague la noche, porque es la única en que mi novia se digna a usar ropa interior decente.

Kagura sólo atinó a poner un rostro épico de " _estoy cagando diamantes"_ , ¡diamantes! mientras abría los ojos como platos, paralizándose en su sitio, aún sosteniéndose de Naraku, pero este la ignoró, se acomodó la bufanda purpura alrededor de su cuello y acercó un poco el rostro al reportero, cubriendo su boca de la vista de Kagura con una mano.

—Espero que el frío no le dé otra excusa más para decirme que mañana tiene que trabajar muy temprano. Tú me entiendes —susurró sin discreción alguna, insidioso, al tiempo que la chica se sonrojaba violentamente.

¡Hijo de la gran puta! Fue lo primero que pensó, pero su primera reacción fue darse el _facepalm_ de su vida, intentando esconder el sonrojo que le encendió las mejillas y la vergüenza que significaba tener un novio tan imprudente (por no decir idiota) como Naraku.

No conforme con eso, el abogado apuntó su vista a la cámara y exclamó a toda voz, lleno de desfachatado orgullo:

—¡Mira, Kikyō! ¡Estoy con Kagura!

Genial… ahora su novio mandaba mensajes de ardido a su ex novia en televisión nacional.

Sin soportar más la pena ajena, agarró a Naraku del brazo y lo sacó a las fuerzas lejos del lente de la cámara. El reportero Musō tuvo que forzarse a contener la risa loca, y estuvo a punto de buscar a otra persona a quien hacer la misma pregunta, pero un grito de dolor los distrajo al igual que a varios transeúntes que detuvieron su camino en seco.

Para cuando voltearon a ver, Naraku cayó al suelo empujado por la gravedad instantánea de una patada en sus sagradas bolas. El pobre diablo quedó sobre el piso helado en posición fetal, con ambas manos enguantadas sobre su entrepierna y una expresión de dolor que a Kagura le pareció deliciosa, sobre todo cuando escuchó unas risillas traviesas alrededor, incluidas las del reportero.

—¡Agradece que nieva o caías en concreto, hijo de puta!

Naraku apenas la escuchó, retorciéndose de dolor en medio de una de las estaciones más concurridas de la ciudad ante la mirada de todos y las cámaras del _Shikon News_.

De inmediato el reportero, junto a su camarógrafo, ansiosos por una historia mucho más interesante que la de simplemente preguntar sobre la nieve, se acercó a toda prisa a Kagura, quien muy dignamente había tomado entre sus manos el paraguas rosa, dejando que Naraku se helara a sus pies sometido por el dolor que nacía de su entrepierna hasta explotar en su estomago, provocándole nauseas que no lo dejaron levantarse y luchar por lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

—¡Señorita! —gritó el reportero al acerarse a ella, fascinado. Kagura lucía sonriente, en todo su esplendor, acaparando toda la atención de las cámaras igual que una descarada celebridad—. ¿A usted qué es lo que más le gusta de San Valentín?

—¿Que qué me gusta más? —repitió con encanto, fingiendo una ingenuidad dulce e infantil, como el de una _femme fatale_ jugando el papel de inocente—. Bueno, no hay mejor fecha para dejar a tu novio el pelmazo.

Dicho esto apuntó a Naraku, quien seguía sobre el suelo, aunque un poco más recuperado. Esta vez sí alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su novia, así que se irguió en el suelo sobre sus codos.

—¡Espérate, Kagura! ¿Te enojaste? —exclamó mientras ella se daba la vuelta de manera dramática, ignorándolo—. ¡Estaba bromeando! —Ella siguió caminando, sin dignarse a verlo y sosteniendo coqueta el paraguas—. ¡No seas así! ¡Ni siquiera estás con el periodo!

Se puso de pie adolorido, dispuesto a seguir a Kagura para aclarar la situación, porque, joder, ¡no lo iban a dejar en San Valentín y menos frente a una cadena de noticias nacional! ¡Y menos frente a ese maldito reportero del demonio! ¡Era peor a que lo dejaran por Facebook!

Mientras se sobaba el trasero que medio amortiguó su caída al suelo, se percató de que lo seguían grabando descaradamente y su rostro se deformó por la ira y un ligerísimo sonrojo de coraje.

—¡¿Y ustedes qué mierda miran?! ¡No les he dado permiso para grabar esto! —exclamó apuntando a la cámara, dispuesto a romperla al mejor estilo de celebridad acosada por paparazzis, al tiempo que intentaba mantener un ojo en Kagura, quien se aproximaba al auto estacionado a pocos metros de distancia. Bueno, al menos no parecía haber dicho en serio eso de dejarlo—. ¡Soy abogado y los voy a…!

Se detuvo en seco al notar que Kagura sacaba las llaves de su departamento, las cuales aproximó a la puerta del conductor de forma peligrosa.

—¿Kagura? ¡¿Kagura, qué haces?! ¡No, no rayes el auto!

Ignoró las cámaras, su anterior amenaza y corrió a toda prisa hacia el auto. Encima de todo, en su desesperada carrera, resbaló con la nieve y volvió a darse de culo contra el suelo, pero el rechinido de las llaves rayando la preciosa pintura negra de su amado auto lo hizo levantarse en un dos por tres y correr hacia su desalmada novia.

Para cuando llegó a ella, a esas alturas, ya había la figura caricaturizada de un pene dibujada sobre la pintura de la puerta del conductor, junto a un finísimo mensaje que decía " _me la como toda_ ", y además Kagura había agarrado a paraguazos el espejo retrovisor intentando romperlo mientras gruñía. Era una venganza bastante inmadura, pero nunca fallaba a la hora de humillar a alguien.

—¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi auto?!

Llegó hasta ella y Kagura respondió instintivamente, dándose la vuelta y golpeándolo en el rostro con el paraguas. El abogado volvió a caer al suelo (por tercera vez), mientras su novia seguía golpeando todo el auto con el paraguas cerrado.

Mientras intentaba detenerla y esquivando a duras penas los golpes, las cámaras seguían grabando y el reportero comentaba en vivo la grandiosa escenita que tenía enfrente. Un grupo de gente riendo se había amontonado alrededor de Naraku y Kagura, mirando con asombro el comportamiento de ambos y grabando con sus celulares, ¡directo a Youtube y de ahí al estrellato! Por lo menos sus quince minutos de fama sí tendrían. Capaz hasta los convertían en _meme_ de internet.

Aunque era más preciso decir que Naraku y Kagura habían nacido _estrellados,_ más que como estrellas listas para brillar.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kikyō, con una ceja alzada, observaba el televisor al otro lado de la sala mientras sorbía tranquilamente su té. Había visto toda la noticia desde el inicio (incluyendo el _mensajito_ que Naraku le mandó) y luego la escena de enamorados de su ex novio con su actual y, claramente, explosiva novia. También pudo reconocer al reportero, Onigumo Musō, como un conocido de la universidad que durante mucho tiempo le tiró la onda, algo a lo cual ella nunca correspondió. Aunque tenía sus razones para estar molestando a Naraku por segunda vez.

Se preguntó cuándo diablos los psicópatas dejarían de aparecer en su vida.

A pesar de su semblante sereno y calculador, Sesshōmaru, sentado a su lado y observando el comportamiento de Kagura, miró de reojo a Kikyō unos segundos y pudo ver que su gesto, en el fondo, decía claramente _"joder, tío, de la que me he salvado"._

Sesshōmaru, actual novio de Kikyō y ex novio de Kagura (luego de un buen drama por parte de InuYasha, aunque Kagura no armó tanto escándalo) también había escuchado la escena desde el inicio y levantó los ojos por encima del periódico. Si había algo de lo que debía agradecer es que su relación con Kikyō lo llenaba de una tranquilidad que apreciaba sobre manera, porque estar con Kagura requería los cojones de estar dispuesto a poner en riesgo las pelotas todo el tiempo si es que se le provocaba, porque su furia podía ser ciega y arrolladora. Y no es que Naraku tuviera muchos cojones, a ojos de Sesshōmaru, sino que a veces el tipo hasta le parecía masoquista. Se liaba solamente con mujeres que lo terminaban rechazando o con arpías con las cuales vivía peleando como perros y gatos.

—¿No es ese el imbécil de Naraku? ¿Y Kagura? —murmuró Sesshōmaru haciéndose el desentendido, aunque no necesitaba respuesta. Esa cabellera de metalero en decadencia nadie la podía olvidar, ni siquiera él.

—Sí… —Kikyō dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita, incómoda, observando cómo la chica destrozaba el auto con toda su ciega furia, aunque en el fondo la felicitó por ello. Si había algo que le gustaba de la relación de Kagura y Naraku, es que ella se dedicaba a desinflarle el ego a punta de alfiler si la sacaba de quicio. Era justo lo que un tipo como Naraku necesitaba; es decir, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿De verdad Naraku fue tu ex?

Kikyō dudó unos instantes en contestar. Lo mismo podía decirle a Sesshōmaru de Kagura, pero no quiso tocar el tema.

—Sí… ¿podemos ya no hablar más de esto?

Antes de que Sesshōmaru asintiera discretamente, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó lentamente del bolsillo de su pantalón y apenas tomó la llamada cuando la voz de InuYasha atacó la bocina entre risotadas.

—Oye, Sesshōmaru, ¿está por ahí Kikyō? —No le dio tiempo a su hermano de contestar—. ¡Dile que le ponga en el siete! ¡Dile que están mostrando a un payaso que le va a encantar!

—Lo estamos viendo —contestó Kikyō alzando un poco la voz para que Inuyasha la escuchara. A su vez, tanto Sesshōmaru como la joven escucharon una carcajada del chico al otro lado de la línea.

Oh, InuYasha lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Seguramente felicitaría a Kagura cuando se la topara, y eso que ella tampoco le caía en gracia.

—¡Son Naraku y Kagura peleando como perros y gatos en televisión nacional! ¡Já! De los imbéciles que se salvaron, ¿eh? ¡Hasta lo estoy grabando!

Sesshōmaru no soportó mucho tiempo más las estridentes carcajadas de su hermano menor y colgó sin ganas, aunque podía afirmar que a pesar de que Kagura se enojaba con facilidad, era Naraku quien sacaba el peor lado de su ex novia. Al menos cuando estuvo con él nunca había sido tan iracunda como con su actual pareja.

Es decir, tenía su auto en una pieza, a diferencia del de Naraku, y conseguir eso con alguien como Kagura era ya un gran logro.

Para cuando Kikyō y Sesshōmaru levantaron la vista al televisor, las cámaras aún seguían grabando a la _dulce_ pareja de la nieve; Naraku estaba despeinado, le faltaba un zapato y estaba tratando de sujetar a Kagura mientras ella intentaba romper una ventana con la punta del paraguas.

¡Ah, el amor! Nada mejor para calentarse con ese clima que teniendo una buena discusión de pareja. Todos quienes los vieron tuvieron un sentimiento muy especial mientras observaban fascinados a la pareja.

Sí, un sentimiento especial, algo parecido a un sentimiento de lástima, más que nada por el auto, porque esos dos a leguas se veía que eran el uno para el otro mientras él le gritaba a ella que era una arpía y ella respondía diciéndole poco hombre.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Si alguien en este lugar ha estado alguna vez enamorado, puede testificar esta mierda: si nunca pensaste en cometer un asesinato, no has estado enamorado. Si nunca has pensado seriamente en matar a ese hijo de puta, no has estado enamorado. Si nunca has tenido una lata de veneno para ratas y lo has mirado fijamente por cuarenta y cinco minutos, nunca has estado enamorado. Si nunca compraste una pala, un costal y una alfombra para hacer rodar el culo de ese infeliz, es porque nunca has estado enamorado. Si nunca has practicado tu coartada enfrente de un espejo, nunca has estado enamorado. Y la única cosa que te ha detenido de matar a ese malnacido, es un capítulo de la serie CSI"_

 **Chris Rock**

* * *

 **Este fanfic tenía ya como dos años que quería publicarlo, pero por una u otra razón terminaba aplazando la publicación. Se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic de comedia y parodia que estuviera basado en un meme que salió hace como dos años al que apodaron "** _ **Special feeling**_ **". No sé si algunos lo recuerden, fue un meme muy artístico que se originó en Japón, y se originó porque, precisamente, un reportero abordó a una pareja que caminaba en la nieve y les preguntaron qué opinaban sobre las nevadas que había en Tokio. El tipo, muy suelto él, dijo la frase que coloqué al principio del fic. La chica, por su parte, sólo atinó a sonrojarse y darse un** _ **facepalm**_ **. Total que la noticia llamó la atención y la convirtieron en meme, aunque más dentro de los fandoms de anime/manga, adaptándola a personajes de esos círculos. Hubo también muchos memes del "** _ **Special feeling**_ **" con personajes de InuYasha y de ahí se me ocurrió hacer el fanfic. Aunque no creo que haya quedado exactamente cómico, en parte también quería probar un poco con la pareja Sesshōmaru/Kikyō y parodiar las peleas que podrían tener Naraku y Kagura si fuesen pareja. Tampoco pude evitar incluir a Musō como el sembrador de la discordia.**

 **Por otro lado, la idea en si se me ocurrió, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla ni qué incluir en el fanfic. Le comenté la idea principal a Ari y prácticamente fue ella quien armó toda la historia y sus sucesos, yo solamente me encargué luego de escribirlo, así que prácticamente ideamos y escribimos la idea entre las dos. Sin Ari no habría tenido nada que escribir y se habría quedado sólo como mera idea. Si la historia les gustó y los hizo pasar un buen rato, a quien hay que agradecer es a la creatividad de Ari.**

 **En fin, no tengo más que aclarar. Espero este fic les haya gustado, haya logrado sacarles un par de risas y, sobre todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**

 **[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
